If you won the lottery
by nixienoo
Summary: What would our CSI gal's do if they won the lottery? Sofia has a good idea!


Title: If you won the lottery

Pairing: Sara/Sofia

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

If you won the lottery

The locker room was quite full, Sara and Sofia had just finished the night shift and Catherine, who'd just entered was about to begin hers.

"You no what's so perfect about doing a night shift?" Sofia muses to no one in particular.

"You mean apart from never sleeping, never seeing daylight and never having anything remotely close to a social life?" Sara say's bluntly.

"Speak for you self!" Sofia protests. "That's not what I was referring too!"

Catherine throws her bag in her locker "What could possibly be so great about a night shift?"

Sofia suddenly looks shy in Catherine's presence "Well, watching people coming in as you're leaving, it's the perfect remedy for all those thing's that we…" looks at Sara "…never get to do!" her eyebrows flicker.

Catherine doesn't look amused. Sara on the other hand is "Did I say never?" she shakes her head "Because I can think of better remedies than passing Catherine on my way out…"

"Hey! Where's the love?" Catherine interrupts.

"No, no offence Cath, it's nice to see you don't get me wrong…"

"Yeah, yeah we get the picture!" Sofia waves the conversation into its death "And Sara, you mentioned never three times in one sentence, now…" she pauses to put her jacket on "...I can think of better remedies too but to be honest those are unlikely..." she rolls her eye's "...No currection, those will NEVER happen!"

Sara looks up to meet her eye's and gets a wink as Sofia pulls her hair loose from where the jacket had caught it.

"That's two hit's in little of a minute!" Catherine refers to Sofia's statement about there being better things than passing her.

"Sorry Catherine!" Sofia apologises.

"What sort of things are you talking about?" Sara didn't want to leave now without finding out what that look was about.

"I don't know, like winning the lottery!" she say's it like it's the most obvious conclusion.

Sara is somewhat relieved "Got to be in it to win it!" She jokes.

Catherine laughs "Are either of you 'IN IT'?"

Sara isn't sure of the question but answer's as one would expect "I have never brought a ticket!"

"Never?" Sofia teases.

Sara rolls her eye's "Do you?"

"Am I in it? Absolutely!! You think I'm so busy that I dont have time to stop off at a gas station and roll out six numbers?"

Catherine steps closer to them "So, more to the point of question, what would you do with the money if you won?"

Sofia shrugs "You first!"

"Oh well, that's easy! I would set up home schooling for Lindsey, the obvious, a nice place, new car!"

Sofia looks at Sara "You?"

"Me?" Sara shrugs "I think IF I brought a ticket and IF won I'd buy a holiday home in San Fran, probably still work though!"

Catherine laughs to herself "Course you would!"

Sara turns back to Sofia "Well, what would you do?"

"I would spend it all on drugs, sex and booze, shooting guns and living the high life!" she say's in a mono tone.

"Really, you would waste it on nothing? I thought you the type to stick it in a truck and go on a road trip, up north maybe?" Sara doesn't believe it.

Sofia mouths the word 'no', and it's only for Sara to see...

"So you would leave the force obviously because that would highly embarrassing if a cop pulled you over while you're living the high life!" Catherine say's as matter of fact.

"Yes and no!" Sofia answers and begins for the door. "If I won you'd probably still pass me every morning!"

Sara follows like her shadow saying goodnight, Catherine sighs as the door closes behind them.

Outside now Sara stops by the entrance "So you off to get some sleep I suppose?"

"And pick up a lottery ticket on my way home!" She nods.

At the doors sara stops "Sofia, tell me what you would really do with the money!"

Sofia pauses and steps back to look at her face to face "You really wonna know?"

"Really!" She nods.

"Ok, I think I would buy you the best dinner money can buy, and then if all goes well back to the best hotel room money can buy… and then..." she pauses.

"Then?"

"Who knows!" She holds in a laugh and walks away leaving Sara at the step of the building.

Sara opens her mouth to speak but doesn't, she throw's her hand up "Nah!" and then steps back inside opting for a double shift.


End file.
